


[Podfic] Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley Runs A Flower Shop, Crowley is Human (?), Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sadness, Shakespeare, medieval literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Crowley had never believed in... well, in much of anything, to be honest. Certainly not in anything so woolly as destiny. Or any other force, cosmic or divine or otherwise, that could bring people together because their lives were meant to intersect.And yet here he was, walking past the same bookshop for the third time this week.AU. Sequel to 'Flowers for Anthony'. Crowley can't quite let it go, even though he doesn't really understand what 'it' is.





	[Podfic] Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 


End file.
